


Dandelion Fluff

by PetrichorIllusions



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Dandelions, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions
Summary: After all those times they'd dreamed about playing the dandelion game, Drew finally finds the perfect field and takes Harrison out to it one morning.It turns out Harrison has terrible hayfever, but we can't all have flawless romantic dates. Drew loves him anyway.





	Dandelion Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, thank you to the Discord server for this gem of an idea. I think it was specifically Giulio who said "caretaking" and cemented this in my mind, so much appreciation that way!

Drew doesn’t tell Harrison where they’re going, just that he should be ready (too) early, and to wear warmish clothes.

Harrison isn’t at his most awake, so even with the takeaway cup from Kishi’s in his hands, he takes a while to cotton on. It’s the fields at the side of the road that give it away - the city fading away.

 

They stop for gas and snacks at a small village, and as soon as Drew is out of sight Harrison rummages in his bag for his allergy meds, swallowing two down - y'know, just in case.

 

He’s right, it turns out, but he lets Drew present the field of dandelions as if it’s a complete surprise.

 

“Make a wish,” Drew says, holding up a dandelion for him. And Harrison takes a deep breath, and - sneezes.

“Well. I’m not sure that’s how it normally goes, but it worked.” He leans in to drop a kiss to the top of Harrison’s head. “And bless you.”

“Thanks,” Harrison replies, sniffling slightly. “Let me try another one.” But his face screws up, and he gasps out, “wait, no, I’m - gonna -gonna--” and sneezes once, twice, three more times.

“Ugh. Okay. _Now_ let me try another one.”

Drew rubs his back, and holds up another dandelion for him.

“Are you allergic—?”

“Nope.” Harrison interrupts before Drew can finish. “I’m just fine.” He kicks at some of the flower heads, and watches them drift into the air. He has the distinct feeling that Drew is about to make a counter-argument, so he draws him down for a kiss to preempt it.

 

He has to pull back, sniffling, eventually, and Drew darts a final kiss to his nose before letting him go.

“Let’s go further in,” Harrison decides, grabbing Drew by the hand and dragging him away in the face of any objection Drew might have. They stop at the top of a small slope, and Drew grabs the blanket out of his bag for them to sit on. It’s beginning to warm up now, the sun’s rays gentle on their skin. They sit for a while, shoulder to shoulder, listening to the birds sing and watching the gentle breeze ripple through the field.

 

The quiet lasts a long time, until Harrison slowly reaches for a dandelion from the edge of the rug, and blows it just past Drew’s face, keeping eye contact the whole time.

“What did you wish for?” Drew asks, though he thinks he might have a pretty good idea.

“This,” Harrison says, and pulls him in. Their arms wrap around each other, and Drew is about to pull him into his lap when Harrison draws back again, holding up a finger.

“I have to sneeze again.” He says apologetically, and Drew laughs.

“All those times we talked about this, and you never mentioned your hayfever once.”

“Well it’s not exactly-” he sneezes. “- romantic. Ugh.” He sneezes again, then makes Drew cover his ears whilst he blows his nose.

“Better?” Drew asks, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Good enough.”

“Just say, and we’ll leave, okay? I don’t want you feeling ill.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Harrison says, breathless for a different reason. “I want to -” he smirks, and grabs another dandelion. This one blows just over Drew’s head, and this time they aren’t watching the motes fly away. Drew is too busy watching Harrison push him down, and his eyes close as he kisses up his neck. Harrison pauses to suck a faint mark there, then bites at his jaw before finally moving back up to his mouth.

When they pull back up for air, it’s Drew’s turn to grab a dandelion. He blows it away, then flips Harrison.

But he forgets about the slope, and suddenly they’re rolling down it, clutching at each other. Clouds of dandelion fluff explode up in their wake, and the birds fall silent in the sudden noise of their laughter. They only stop when Harrison has to bury a fit of sneezes into Drew’s shoulder, too tangled up to pull away.

“Bless you,” Drew says gently when he’s done. “Let’s get you home, shall we?”

“We don’t have to-”

“I was thinking we might need to shower to wash all the dandelion fluff off.” Drew says innocently.

“ _Oh_. Well in that case...”

He lets Drew pick him up and carry him back to the car. He lets Drew go back for the blanket alone, smiling to himself despite his itchy nose. He was never expecting his tropes to be so sneezy, but he thinks that actually, he loves it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls appreciate my dandelion fluff/fluff title pun k thx


End file.
